


拼静全力

by Amour_secret



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 害羞铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 第一次；铁是一个害羞铁⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄





	拼静全力

他以为他会，史蒂夫也以为他会，怎么说呢，外放的性爱一类的，美国队长甚至动用关系订了一间全纽约隔音最好的酒店。  
他们在床上，按部就班，像所有进入这一阶段的情侣一样，互相愉悦，彼此讨好。  
史蒂夫做足了功课，一切都是如此完美；托尼闻起来比平时更香，而且不带任何攻击性的、微甜的香型。

可是……事情发展得有点不一样。  
好多地方不一样，至少十个；不，五十个地方和史蒂夫想的不同。  
这些不同又可以总结成一点……其实就是……好吧。托尼太过安静了。

 

他只在最开始，不是最开始，就是刚刚进入，嗨你懂我的意思。总之他仅仅只是在那个当口，那个激动人心的，极具象征性，和里程碑意义的小小瞬间，嘀咕了一句小小的声音。  
“慢点儿。”  
这句小小的句子只有可怜的短短的一个词。

美国队长没听他的。确切地说，是没听见，呃，再精确一点儿，其实是，听明白的时候已经晚了。超级士兵的超级听力，没能改变超级士兵的超级办事效率。噢得了，他是美国军人的骄傲，地球上最棒的大兵，他当然效率第一。  
他听明白了，当然慢下来了。他发觉托尼又哼哼了句什么，于是更慢，慢慢的，缓缓的，轻轻的，柔柔的，小小的，悄悄的，动作着。一面凑近托尼，希望他能行行好，再重复一下刚才说的。  
托尼什么也没说。  
他只是，极其偶尔的时候才哼一声，短而低，其余时候好像在憋气，就像正在举一个不该他举的重量，完全错误的锻炼方式。史蒂夫想纠正他，可这不是在健身房，他也不好意思多说什么。他只能吻他，人总不能在接吻的时候还憋着气吧，就算他是钢铁侠也不行。

托尼拒绝接吻。他推他，手撑在他们彼此之间，掌心按在史蒂夫完美的胸膛上。  
这让美国队长想起他们第一次亲吻。  
那个时候托尼吓了一跳，深色的眼睛里全是震惊，他大概以为史蒂夫喝醉了。而现在，托尼眼睛里全是史蒂夫，史蒂夫看见了，短暂地看见。因为托尼又别开脸，目光藏在了睫毛暗影之下。  
史蒂夫只好把吻印在心上人的鬓角。  
托尼的鬓角总是修得整齐又精致，据说这位亿万富翁聘了三个胡型设计师呢。也许他的服装师有一打，光是替他擦皮鞋的就有三十个也说不定……史蒂夫的思绪越飘越远，没有注意到自己不近人情的超级血清又在源源不断地发挥作用。

好在美国队长总算停了下来，因为托尼支起上身，凑上来亲了亲他。好吧，书上说这个时候通常就应该换姿势了，史蒂夫一把抱起了他，左右看看，一时又没了主意。  
据说窗户是个好主意，可是百岁老人不喜欢那儿，太不保守，而且大理石台面硬得很，托尼会着凉。最后他把目光投向了餐桌，那上面没放什么餐具。史蒂夫一手将人搂紧，一手抓了毛毯盖了上去。

同样的，托尼对这个新地点未置一词。  
他半躺在那儿，发觉史蒂夫提枪靠近就又躺了下去，他好像并不想多看。这么说也不太对，因为每隔一会儿他就会攀着史蒂夫索要一个吻，善于侦查的大兵发现这种时刻他总会瞄一瞄他们，呃，是它们才对。  
史蒂夫没有点破，他决定顺其自然。他有时候快一些，有时候深一些，而托尼依旧安静得没给他任何线索。他用口活儿娱乐托尼的时候只听到一个细微的哭音，他又拆了第二个套子，手上太滑，他那口完美的牙齿帮了点忙。  
这时候，他听见托尼说：“我快射了。”  
托尼的语气就和说“车没油了”“该买牛奶了”没差别。史蒂夫没空细究了，他再度插进去，没几个回合就又换了个角度。他擅长发现新角度。托尼没有说不，他什么也没说，他只是跟着史蒂夫摇摇晃晃，手有时候抓着桌沿，有时候盖住自己的脸。

背入的时候托尼安静得就像是睡着了，不能说这对史蒂夫毫无打击。靠着那么点儿美利坚军魂的激励，他告诉自己这事儿最好也要有始有终。所以他更加放开了一些。不是说他之前不够放开，只是……凡事总有循序渐进。  
他大汗淋漓，肌肉红润而紧绷就像在跑两万米。托尼呢？托尼好像并没有睡着，他背脊耸动的证据说明他也在发力，即使史蒂夫什么力也没感觉到。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫轻轻地叫他。也许不轻，只不过任何声音在肉体交战的噪声之中都细若蚊蝇。他想告诉他他要加速了：如果这不是托尼喜欢的，那么他也没兴趣延长它了，他会好好学习，不再越过雷池直到获得下一次的允可。

然后他听见托尼忽然开始大叫。带着无可描述的脆弱，像突然爆出大哭的，叫人手足无措的孩子。他好像在说快点儿，又好像在说停……史蒂夫不知道该听哪一句，换句话说，史蒂夫当然知道该听哪一句。  
美国队长绝不应该跟美国脏话出现在一个句子里，那么，史蒂夫今天上了一课。在未来科学家面前从来没什么不可能，是他把史蒂夫捞上来的，他对史蒂夫说什么都行，他是老板。  
在乱七八糟的嚷嚷声里托尼射了出来，有一些喷到了史蒂夫的肩上，还有一丁点，超夸张，弄到了他的金色头发上，显得既熠熠生辉又道德败坏。  
史蒂夫把自己进入得更深，他才不在乎道德，此时此刻爱情就是至高道德。  
托尼在他冲刺时咬他，他喜欢极了，这让他想起刚见面的时候托尼总是在他得意时送上挖苦。这真没礼貌，这让他越过高点，这让他倒在托尼身上，像注射血清成功后精疲力竭的傻大个。  
他爱这个家伙，这个颐指气使的富豪，这个目中无人的武器学家，这个不可一世金光闪闪的钢铁侠。他抬起头想吻他，结果被毛毯蒙住了头。

“我得去洗澡，”托尼的声音有点哑，不过依旧好听极了，是那种亲密的好听。“别跟进来。”这是来自小胡子的最诚挚的警告。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 托尼：这周六怎么样？  
> 史蒂夫：什么怎么样？  
> 托尼：上回说的事。  
> 史蒂夫：你是说……那件事？  
> 托尼：这周六怎么样？


End file.
